The Secret Is Out
by GirMadeIt
Summary: Well...im not good with summarys and hopfully the title says it all. Makoto/Ami...yuri


__

"…" Those are when they talk

'…' These are them thinking

Ami wakes up one morning by the sun shining in her face. She opens her eyes slowly and pulls the covers over her face. "Leave me alone, let me sleep at least for one more hour," she groans as she pulls the covers off of her and takes a quick shower. She comes out with a towel wrapped around her slim smooth shaped body and one around her beautiful blue hair. She was about to change when she heard the door bell.  


She went to open the door forgetting that she was only in a towel. "I'm coming," she said. She opened the door and saw Makoto, "Hey Mako-chan, what are you doing here?" Makoto looked at her and said "Oh, nothing just thought…" She blushed when she saw Ami with a towel wrapped around her slim shaped body. "Um…Ami, did I um…come at the…wrong time?" 'Wow she looks amazing like that,' Makoto thought. Ami then looked down and remembered that she had just taken a shower and was about to change. Ami blushed a deep shade of red "Oh, sorry. Um…why don't you come in I'll be right back let me just change. I was about to, but the door bell rang." She moved aside to let Makoto in. 'I can't believe I open the door with a towel on…and it had to be Makoto.' She closed the door after Makoto came in and went to change. She came back down with some blue jeans and a white shirt with a little angel on it.  


They stayed at Ami's apartment for a while in silence. Makoto couldn't take it any longer and asked "Ami, where's your mom?" Ami looked at her then looked at the floor sad, "She's working at the hospital and she won't be home till early in the morning." "Oh, do you want to spend the night at my house?…I mean, that's if you don't want to spend the night alone." "Um that would be fine let. Thanks Makoto." She smiled at Makoto who returned the smile "No problem, Ami." 'I would do anything for you. I don't want you to feel alone, I want you to be happy.' They left Ami's apartment down the stairs and into the parking lot where Makoto's green jeep was.

Makoto starts up the jeep and left the parking lot. 'Wow Makoto looks great…well, she always looks great, But look at her, I wish her beautiful emerald eyes would look at me like she does all those guys.' "Ami," She looks at her slightly confused, "Are you alright, you seem… a bit out of it, I've been saying your name for at least 3 minutes." Ami blushes then says "Yea…I-I'm fine, sorry I didn't mean to space out like that…what did you want to tell me." Makoto smiles and shakes her head slightly "I was just asking you where you wanted to go." "Um…doesn't matter, anywhere." Ami replies. Makoto thinks for a second then says "How about getting some ice-cream?" "Okay, I feel like having a vanilla ice-cream." Ami replies.  


After they get there ice-cream Makoto had a somewhat look that she wanted to say something but was afraid to say it. Ami looked at her somewhat worried. "Makoto?" "Yes…" "Are you…alright? You seem a bit…troubled." "Yes, I'm fine, but I need to tell you something…do you mind if we go back to my place?" 'Did she just say _her_ place…OMG…wait she's already invited me to her apartment before, but we've never been there _alone_. Is that my heart beat, man I've never felt it beat this fast before. If only she new how much I loved her she wouldn't be inviting me to her house right now.' "Ami, um…is that a yes or…a no?" "Oh...sorry. That would be fine." 'I wonder what she wants to tell me?'

After they arrive at the apartments parking lot she parked and they walk up some stairs and Ami waited for Makoto to open the door "Ladies first." They both smile and Ami walks in with Makoto not far behind. Ami stops and waits for Makoto to close the door and motion her to sit down, but her heart speeds up when she feels Makoto's warmth on her back as she passes by and grab Ami's hand at the same time and drags her over to the couch.  


They sit in silence for quiet a while, but Ami couldn't stand it anymore and breaks the silence. "So…Makoto what was it that you wanted to tell me." Makoto looks at the floor and blushes. "Well, you see I've been meaning to tell you something, I just didn't know how to tell you," Makoto takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Makoto, What is it." Makoto looked at her, "You _have_ to promise not to get mad," Ami looked at Makoto worried, "Why would I have a reason to be mad. Makoto, you know you can tell me anything." She placed her hand on Makoto's shaking hands. Makoto gulped "Ok…I-I love you, I always have and always will. Since the first day I met you I fell in love with you. I don't expect you to return the feelings, but I have held them in for too long." Makoto was looking at the floor the whole time she was afraid to look at Ami's face, she was afraid to see if she would look at her with disgust and throw her out of her house and never want to speak to her again or return her feelings and live happily ever after. Even though she was scared to look up she looked up slowly at Ami who had no expression and emotion on her face. Makoto waited at while and Ami still had the same emotionless look on her face. Makoto frowned and stood up "I didn't think you would. I bet you hate me now. I'm sorry to have burdened you. " 'I am _so_ stupid for doing that. I never should have told her, now our friendship will be ruined forever because of me stupid feelings.' She started to walk to her room when she felt a soft warm hand grab her wrist and pull her back ever so gently. 

After she had pulled her back they sat in a silence. Ami got up and sat near Makoto and put a hand on her back. At that moment Makoto felt like pulling Ami onto a big hug and kiss her with all the love that she has held back for so long, but held it back. "Mako-chan" Ami said barley above a whisper, "I never thought of you loving me because you would always look at guys and say how much they looked like your old boyfriend." Makoto looked at her and was about to speak, but Ami put her index finger on her lips telling her not to speak. "Please let me speak. I have always loved you too. Everyday I held back my feelings for you. I cried myself to sleep every night hoping that one day you would love me back. Every time I looked at you I wanted so much to kiss you and be in your embrace. I do return your feelings, I could never hate you." Makoto was shocked to have her feelings returned she was looking at Ami who was crying. Makoto wiped away the tears and put her arms around Ami's waist and Ami but her arms around her neck and they stayed like that until Ami wasn't crying. Makoto move her hands from Ami's waist up to her arms and then to her face and cupped Ami's face in her hands and looked into her beautiful pools or water they call eyes. Ami looked into Makoto's emerald eyes and Blushed slightly. The next thing she knew, Makoto's soft lips were connecting with hers and she deepened the kiss as Makoto picked her up and walked over to her room and laid her on the bed not braking the kiss. Ami knew what was going to happen that night.  


The next morning Makoto awoke and looked to her side. She smiled at the water nymph that was next to her. She got up and took a shower and then went down stairs and made some breakfast.  


Ami awoke to the beautiful smell that came from the kitchen. She got up and noticed she was naked and blushed at the thought of what happened that night. She got up and pit on a long green shirt of Makoto's and walked to the kitchen where she saw Makoto flipping a pancake. She walked up behind her and slipped her hands around Makoto's waist. Makoto smiled and said "Hey Angel. Sleep well?" "Yes, very. You?" "Makoto smiles and put the last pancake with the pile of pancakes near the stove, "Yes I did." They ate in silence and from there on out they lived happily ever after…well they told there friends and family of course…they were ok with it and all.

Well that was my first fic I hope you liked it and please review!! Thanxz!!! XD


End file.
